


Sure am using you

by Aniara



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniara/pseuds/Aniara
Summary: Maddie’s getting what she needs and she knows Rio is too. He can slowly lose himself in someone else as long as he keeps giving her what she wants and she’ll let it be.





	Sure am using you

**Author's Note:**

> Not what you’re thinking.

She must’ve really angered him because he’s taking it all out on her. Maddie hears in how he breathes sharply and feels in the quick, punishing thrusts he gives her that he’s only following instincts. His pummeling of her insides may have hurt if she wasn’t so turned on, if what he was doing with his fingers didn’t feel so distractingly soothing.

“I gotta see you this pissed off, how did I get so lucky?” She teases. One emotion was etched into his face when she let him in an hour earlier. She expected him to be out quickly though not as soon as he did. The more furious he felt the quieter he got but she could read him. She hadn’t known him for years for nothing. Now, he may have been livid because of whatever went on that got him in custody. He played it safe, all things considered, didn’t get cocky, so arrests were rare as far as it came to him. But something about his restrained tone when she asked him what happened, one that offered very few details and edged on curtness, led her to think this was personal. Something in the shadow in his eyes that she had seen a handful of times before. 

He rewards her with a deeper thrust and she responds with a smiling moan and her brain fills with more teasing sentences that she decides to bite off. She lifts her hands off the bed so she’s on her knees and her back touches his chest and she listens to his breathing, feels his tongue and his teeth scratch at her neck.

She has been able to tell over the past couple of months, between him visiting her bed and her hopping into his, from how he’d let her hold him once when they were done, that he wants to be with someone else. Or thinking about someone else. She’d know the signs, wouldn’t she? If she can’t get back with who she wants to be she’ll use this as a comfort. With a little luck, word already went back to her ex of just who she’s sleeping with. She’s using this to get over someone and he’s using it to get over something. She knows it before he does.

They’d been messing around for about a month when he meets her with tense arms. He mumbles that his money was gone, that someone had the audacity to rob him, then quickly moderates his tone that he’d have to have to make an appearance to get it back. Not atypically, he doesn’t go into too much detail cause though they’d grown up together he keeps his business separate. But he gets caught off guard with this, particularly when he finds it wasn’t a rival gang, or even teens making an impulsive move.

Several days later it’s her turn to come over and she finds a set of pearls on the dresser in his bedroom. It sits comfortably out of place, snaking between personal effects, a comb and scissors. 

“Check out those pearls.” She stops by the dresser. “That’s what you’re getting bribed with now?”

He comes behind her and clasps his hands around her waist and she hears him laugh.

“Calling card.”

“What?” She turns her face to study his face. He’s still smiling.

“Don’t worry about it.” He kisses her and she forgets. She barely notices when he gets up later and puts it away before climbing back into bed with her. He’d glanced at it, she registers in the dark room while she appreciates his naked body as he walks back towards her. He’d taken a moment and gazed at it while they were getting hot and heavy.

This isn’t permanent and that isn’t what she needs. She’s still nursing a broken heart and this gives her an escape. She’ll get what she needs until the momentum runs out.

"You can wear it," Rio says a few weeks later when she's forgotten all about the necklace.

Maddie's stopped by without an invitation and he told her he had to finish something but to wait. 

"I didn't come over to watch you work," she twirls in her spot, bored. "I appreciate the view, but I need a little more." 

“Just gimme a minute." He laughs as he sits on his bed, his chest bare, typing on his phone.

She sits on a chair and looks over his library, playing with her necklace.

"You can wear it,” he says. It takes her a second to remember what he's talking about.

“It’s in the second top drawer.” He types on his phone. "Wear it, not keep it,” he adds.

“I’d never think of it,” she says and feels the pearls with her fingers. It’s hard to resist. How often does she get to wear that kind of jewelry? She understands without him saying, he means to wear it and nothing else. She slips her necklace off.

When she’s riding him he massages her breast and she slides up and down and he closes his eyes. In moments he reaches out for her and slips a hand behind her neck. He closes his mouth on one of the pearls, sucking on it, and with another part of him he hits a sensitive spot inside her and she moans and he smiles.

Sometimes the sex is what does it for her. Often she has to leave soon afterwards or he does but this time she has a little time to hang back. They lie side by side and she lifts her head and he slinks an arm under her neck. She snuggles more comfortably into the covers. His hand finds her pearls and he thumbs one between two fingers.

“What’s her name?”

He doesn’t answer. She’s dozing off when his voice fills the room.

“Does it help?” He asks.

“A little. I always want more.”

“You mean, you want him.”

“Yeah.”

Forgetting never came easy to her. Lee was part of her life for four years. What a stupid reason he broke up with her for too.

The reason that she thinks that tonight that he’s pissed at the pearl lady is because of the last time he acted in a similar way. Not like his business was hassle free but that he could usually contain. As far as she sees, anyway. Of course, she was seeing more of him now than she had a few months ago.

The last time she remembers he was angry like this, he's holding onto the back of her neck while he’s fucking her and as he's sinking further inside her she’s so gone that she doesn’t care about what’s on his mind or what she needs to do later, just thinks of giving and getting pleasure. He has let her wear the pearl necklace again and she loves it, loves that it gives her the chance to be someone else. Maybe she’ll make him let her wear a wig. She's loving to think that he’s touching her a little differently. His kisses are a little longer and he's somehow rougher and gentler with her. It makes it easier for her to pretend too.

“Does it make it easier?” Maddie asks him once they’re spent, maybe emboldened because he has already brought her into their bed. Which may be unfair, because Lee had been in their bed from the beginning.

“What?” He seems lost in his thoughts, his arm behind his head. In a few minutes he’ll get up and get ready to get back to the factory. Like always, she’ll be looking for her keys so she won’t be late for work.

“Getting it out of your system before you see her.”

Rio glances at her. “I don’t always see you when I see her.”

It’s so rare for him to explicitly mention this woman, however tenuously, and Maddie waits for more. Rio’s gotten like this about a few women in his life but it doesn’t happen often.

“Look, your business is your business.” She says when he doesn’t give in to her curiosity. “But don’t tell me that you’re not hot for this woman, whoever she is. The mystery woman without a name.”

“I’m hot for you,” He runs his thumb under her chin and runs it lower, his other fingers joining, down her neck, her collar bone, to her breasts.

“You can be hot for two people at the same time.” 

“I know,” His eyes show a hint of accusation.

“Don’t look at me like that. I didn’t make you wear my ex’s wrist watch.”

He laughs. “Fair enough.” 

His eyes soften and he looks away. It's too late because before he does she catches the rest of his features turn almost tender. She's seen that look, not just in Lee, but all the men who've been interested in her. It's a look of beginning but this one is clouded with apprehension. He’s hot for this pearl lady and not just for her body.

It gets to the point his skin buzzes sometimes when she sees him. She half expects him to whisper her name when they’re getting it on but he doesn’t. He’s tight lipped about most things, she figures, so why not this. “Lee” has nearly come out of her mouth half a dozen times. She hates it.

Tonight he barely lets her get on top but she finally lures him to his back. “You’ve been working overtime.” She teases him, grinding on him, needing to catch her breathe herself. “My time now. I can-- get the pearls if you want?”

He doesn’t shake his head but his lips tighten to a thin line. She knows that she’s pushing it.

“I’m gonna go to her.” He says as she settles into a rhythm over him. It’s only been a couple of minutes but already forgotten what she said to him.

“Yeah?” She sinks into him and they both moan. She steadies herself and puts her hand on his chest. “What’re you gonna say?”

“I don’t know yet.”

She laughs. She’s known him well enough to know that he prepared for scenarios A – Z but the basic idea of what he wanted to do, he got that down. He needs to stay ahead to survive.

“I should’ve… You don’t disrespect me.” He holds on to her hips and changes the pace.

“Not if you don’t care for your life,” she breathes out. If he wants to take it out on her, channel what he’s holding back on giving someone else, she’ll take it. But tonight she can tell, even if that's what he wants to give her, he's too hurt. Pearl lady messed up. The tension bubbles all through Rio's body it's hard not to let it submerge into her own.

After he leaves Maddie gets ready to meet with a few friends. She fixes her make up and goes over in her mind if this makes sense to keep going. She comes to the same conclusion she has before. She'll keep this going until she gets bored. Maybe he’ll get bored first. Maybe he’ll move on or she'll find someone else to do this with. This can only go so far and she knows better than to get involved, deeply get involved, with a guy who’s glacially slow to trust you – even if they are childhood friends, who puts his life on the line each time he leaves the house, who will know everything about you before he gives you a clue to who he is. Who’ll give you as little as he thinks he can get away with cause it’s safer that way.

But not everyone’s as smart as her.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t quite mark this as Beth Boland/Rio, but if that’s what you came away with then my job here is done.
> 
> *** This piece was edited. I fleshed out a few points. ***


End file.
